Shot through the heart
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: As Officer Pheonix H. Jones is welcomed into the family that is S.V.U. she is put under a grueling case involving a lesbian couple assaulted during an intimate moment. This bothers the young officer as much as it would anyone else in the LGBT community who thought it to be a hate crime. All the while trying to build a relationship with the ever charming Olivia Benson.
1. Chapter 1

**Law** & **Order** : **Special Victims Unit**. "In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit

Shot through the heart

February 13th  
11:29 pm

"I Kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!." A girl about seventeen stood in her shower, water pounding against her body as she sang her heart out. When she had finished cleansing herself of the day's dirt, the girl stepped out of the shower and proceeded to dry off. Strutting into her bedroom with a smirk, she looked at the bed, blankets a strew, pillows more on the floor than anywhere else, and most importantly, a brunette who could melt her heart with a simple smile. "I missed you." the woman on the bed cooed, her voice was like music to the younger one's ears as she watched her bedmate flop down beside her. "I missed you more, but geez your pretty wet, i mean look at yourself" the brunette pointed to her dripping bod with a devious look. While the younger girl was preoccupied she couldn't hold in her gasp as she felt a pair of teeth latch onto her nipple. Pinning the sopping girl to the bed, the woman gave an amused pur as she began licking her clean, starting from just below her chin, all the way down...

Between hot throaty moans, gasps for air and screams of pleasure, a masked person had entered the house. When the younger girl looked up, thinking she heard a noise there was a loud gunshot. Gasping in pain and letting out a shrill scream as she was thrown back down to the bed. There wasn't enough time for the elder girl to start crying before she was hit across the head. Being knocked unconcious and seeming to be dead was'nt enough for the asailant. shooting her in the thigh seemed to be enough before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Febuary 14th  
10:04 am  
16th Precinct,New York City Police Department

Officer Pheonix Jones sat at her desk with a dull glazed look in her eyes as she gave a yawn. Hot steam rose from her cup of coffee as she took slow sips, letting the cafinated beverage take its affect.

"officer jones, you have a new case. I want you and Benson to check out the crime scene now." the lieutenant instructed with a monotone voice as he flopped some papers down onto the woman's desk.

Seeming to perk up now that there was more than boring paperwork, Pheonix stood up and gave a quick assessment of the papers. hearing the sound of keys jingling made her ears twitch. looking over, she saw Olivia with keys, making it clear who was driving.

10:42 am  
Lady liberty apartment complex, upper west side Manhattan

"So what have we got here?" Olivia asked looking at the gathered cops conversing outside the apartment complex, some were talking among themselves while a few were holding up a girl's picture and asking others about her. "Yeah I know her." One woman wearing hair curlers said with an age cracked voice. "I saw her and a real nice young lady yesterday coming home with some groceries, looked more like snacks and junk food if you asked me. I guess they were having a sleepover or something?" she continued with a shaky sigh. "I heard one of the cops say she was dead. A real shame" the elder spoke with a true remorse. Flashing their badges and letting a few policemen know who they were, Olivia and Pheonix went up the lengthy amount of stairs were there were even more cops gathered. "I'm going to need you to step aside and let s.v.u. take things from here, why don't you go talk with the other agents?" Pheonix asked a police woman who seemed obviously distraught by the scene. Nodding as she exited, Pheonix stepped into the room to have her eyes violated by the flashing of cameras. Pheonix looked at the kitchen, there was droplets of blood on the floor everywhere. The dribbles seemed to lead to the bedroom were a girl lay slumped against the bed, she was sobbing quietly over another body. The motionless body had several large stab wounds on the back, blood still gushed from the wounds.  
"You gotta help her!" The brunete said with a chocked sob. She was crying so badly it was hard to understand.  
"We'll do all we can" Olivia said with a sigh. Walking closer to inspect the body, pheonix gasped quietly. "Hey, she's still alive call for a bus." She said with an urgent and rather gruff tone.  
While two other cops asisted the two girls, Pheonix looked around the rest of the apartment. Her footsteps were barely audible over the indestinctive chatter in the background. When she came to the bathroom she looked around carefully. The window was open a crack, though it was clear the lock had been broken. Having Olivia write it down in their notes, she continued to scan the room.  
"Remember Pheonix, you don't have to do all the work, this is only your first month of being in s.v.u." she said trying to put the redhead at ease. Pheonix nodded in understanding but continued to look around, not stopping for anything accept to breathe.  
An hour and a half had passed with little hope for any clues. It was clear they would need to speak to the witness about things when she was done having her wounds tended to in the hospital.  
"It seems pretty obvious this was an attempted murder." Olivia sighed as they prepared their things to report back to the office.  
"No shit sherlock, but who the hell would want a seventeen year old and her girlfriend dead?" Pheonix raised her voice slightly, becoming irritated with the fact that hate crime wasn't out of the suggestions.  
"Hey calm down Pheonix, I know what you're thinking and that's a possibility but whoever it is, we'll catch them. I have faith in our team and I have faith in you that you can help solve this case" Olivia said with a reassuring smile.  
Pheonix's cheeks reddened slightly at her words. Looking away sheepishly, she reread the notes they had gathered. "Were going to have to visit them both in the hospital after they get out of surgery." She said absentmindedly.


	3. Chapter 3

01:30 pm  
16th Precinct,New York City Police Department

"Yo liv? How did things go with the noob?" Fin asked with a smirk, giving the two ladies a wave.  
"You cant call me a noob forever old man." Pheonix snickered to herself as she saw the darker man scowl with a clearly unamused look.  
"Well it didn't go good, I mean there are two injured girls. One we thought was dead on scene." She explained with a shrug, refusing to show how much it bothered her.

"Right well after you ladies are done your tea and cookies you can visit them in the hospital, I hear the older woman is out of surgery and recovering." The lieutenant said as he walked into the room, making a b-line for the coffee pot across the room.

"She's out already?" Pheonix asked with a pleasant smile, brightening up at the news.

"Right now shes the only one awake." he informed.  
"Can I drive this time, pleeeaaaase?" Pheonix whined with a tiny smirk of innocence, hoping it would be enough to convince Olivia to let her drive.  
"you crash the car it's coming out of your paycheck, not the office's this time" Olivia said with a small smile.

1:52 pm  
Midtown Manhattan Hospital

The first thing the two females checked out was the nurses office. "Any news on the girl still in surgery?" Olivia was the first to ask, sensing pheonix's obvious anxiety and sadness she felt for the two.  
"She's still in surgery but we got an I.D. on her, a miss Cassidy Banks. Seventeen, blonde and on three different types of asthma medication." Informing them with all the knowledge she had, the nurse handed the clipboard with the other girls info to Pheonix. "this one is the girl she was found with, a Sasha Fletcher." walking away with a bottle of pills, the nurse pointed down the hall. "room two o' one" she yelled down the hall.

Inside the semi cramped room, the girl sat with I.V.s stuck in her arms and bandaging wrapped around her dark brown locks.  
"Hi I'm one one of the officers from s.v.u. This is officer Pheonix, were here to help you but you have to tell us everything you know." Olivia informed her with the best smile she could manage.  
"where's Cassidy? I need to know she's okay!" Sasha pleaded with a worried look, though it quickly switched to a pained look as her quick movements tugged at the i.v.  
"She's alive, but she's still in surgery." Pheonix said in a less than pleasant voice. "The doctors are doing all they can but she had a bullet hit one of her major arteries, It's close enough to her heart there concerned. You're lucky ." The redhead sat in the chair beside the bed, her pen and clipboard ready for any knowledge they could scrape up.  
Seeming to be relieved that her friend was alive.  
"So what happened on when you two were found?" Olivia asked.  
"Okay well we were...uh y'know...doing it.. she looked up and got a little jittery cause she thought she heard something. But I thought it was just a noise in the hallway. I guess she was right about that. I went to go down on her again but I heard a gunshot and saw her bleeding." Sasha said in a quieted voice, it was obvious she was pained by the memory of seeing her friend's gruesome battle between life and death.  
"Before I had the chance to scream someone came up beside and hit me over the head." Rubbing her head to show were she had been hit, she winced upon the touch.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you see the assailant's face?" Pheonix asked with a guilty look, she hated to have to ask this after the girl had already been through so much.  
"No he was wearing a mask, but it was definetly a guy. There's no way a woman could do that..." she said with a small and honestly pitiful sniffle.  
Pheonix brush a strand of her hair from the frame of her face before she continued asking questions. Before she could ask the next quiestion, olivia was already ready.  
"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Cassidy?"  
"No, I mean she doesn't have a lot of friends but no one wants to hurt her. She's the sweetest girl ever, I mean I wouldnt dive from redhook just for anyone." She said with a feint smile. "I swear when I find out who did this I'll kill them." She threatened,ready to cry.  
"I'm really sorry we have to ask you, but we wan't to find the person who did this to you two." Placing a comforting hand on the bedside, Pheonix gave a sympathetic look.  
"She was naked when we found her. Were you two in a relationship?" Olivia asked though she could guess from the situation that they were.  
"Well...It's not exactly like you think" Sasha began to explain before a short and rather full figured woman ran into the room. "Thank God your okay, have you heard any more about Cassidy?" The woman scurried up to Sasha and gave her a tight hug. Like everyone else she was obviously distressed. "I'm sorry who are you?" Pheonix asked with a tilt of her head. The woman gave an almost insulted look before scoffing.  
"I'm Cassidy's mother." Looking to Sasha for more information. "What happened?" She asked with worry in her voice.  
"We were watching a movie and...well we got a little intimate." She said slowly, her face reddening at the memory of their warm embrace.

"What about Jason?" The woman asked, crossing her arms and sighing. "Did he know?" She asked  
"Wait who's Jason?" Olivia stepped in, finding all the information usefull, though she still had no leads.  
"He's her boyfriend...and he knew we were having a sleepover, but he didn't know we did it." Sasha explained with a sideways glance, feeling a bit shamefull about it.  
"Well I'm sure he's going to find out she's here...so weather you choose to say anything or not is up to you but I wont be the one to spill the tub of butter" Ms. Banks informed. The short woman walked quietly out of the room without another word and went to the waiting room for her daughter's information.

"Is it okay if we ask more questions tomorrow? If your feeling up to it of coarse" Pheonix asked, jotting down all that she had heard and handing Sasha a number with their office on it.  
"This is in case you can remember anything else that you think would be helpful, or if you need to talk." She finished with the best smile she could muster.

Leaving the building with an equal amount of sadness, Olivia looked over at Pheonix sensing her obvious distress. "why don't we go out for lunch?" She asked with the same trying smile that Pheonix had been giving all day.


	4. Chapter 4

3:13 p.m.  
Clairie bell's cafe

"So I have to ask, through all this...What made you want to work with the s.v.u.?" Olivia asked as she sipped an iced tea.  
Pheonix blinked twice before looking down at her menu. "To be honest I'm not sure, I just thought of the worst thing and then what I could do to make it better." Speaking in pure truth, Pheonix felt her face get a little flushed as she looked at Olivia, her red hair looked so silky, it was going to be hard resisting her. But how could Pheonix get involved with a co-worker. That was it, she would be a co- worker, nothing more than an acquaintance. Right? That's how it had to be or Pheonix would find herself in heartbreak city in a pitch black alley. Back against the wall with bullets lacing through her like swiss cheese. Again.

"Well for someone so young it's vary admirable." Olivia was so casual about their conversation, it was clear she had no intentions of anything more than friends. at least on the outside.  
After their meal and a friendly conversation, Pheonix had to ask something that had been getting under her skin for some time. "Did it bother you about the two girls today? That they were together?" she clarified.  
"To be honest no, I've never been with a woman but it has to be a refreshing opportunity, someday I might try it." She said causing Pheonix to choke on her drink. Coughing and sputtering in an embarrassed manner, the younger redhead looked up with a questioning look.  
"If you were to...who would you have in mind?" She asked feeling her stomach flip.  
"Not sure, I'll get back to you on that." Olivia answered with a smirk.

4:00 p.m.  
16th Precinct,New York City Police Department

Returning from their rather pleasant lunch, Pheonix and Olivia came in with confidant looks, yet there was still plenty to do.  
"Hey the girls are back, Did you get any more news on the family?" Fin was the first to speak up. He was holding a file of sorts which made the two curious as to know what he was up to.

"Sasha is still recovering but we haven't heard much from the doctors about Cassidy. They don't seem to hopeful she's gonna make it." Olivia informed. Though she cared, it wouldn't have appeared so in front of everyone else. This had to be because of her years of experience in the precinct.

"That smug pissy look on your face, you got some dirt on one of e'm don't you?" Pheonix guessed with a smirk as she was handed the file.  
Scanning over the paper made her frown.  
"Jason Harley. Arested for drug use, Breaking and entering, Selling stolen merchandise." It read much to her dislike.  
"So you're going to look after this asshole right? Cause you're crazy if you think I'm doing it!" Pheonix said with a huff. The profile of the guy was laced with suspicion. Dark brown shaggy hair covering the guy's reddened eyes. Dark bags circling the drugged iris's.  
"Actually he is, your tagging along. You need the extra time on field." Lieutenant Munch informed as he heard her protest.

"This is going to be a long day" Pheonix grumbled

4:40 p.m.  
summer sun apartments, 472 Harlem.

Pheonix got out of the car with her hand placed on her gun. She didn't like the feeling this neighborhood gave her. There were people in a cluster that were muttering inaudibly, chuckling and high fiving. Approaching the group with unease, Pheonix cleared her throat so they would be aware of her. "Do you know a Jason Harley?" She asked holding up the picture from the records before she saw one guy look away. The teens gathered around the picture and nodded. "Man his mugshots look ten times better than his brother's." One noted with a seemingly prideful smile.

"Yeah were gonna need to know were he is." Fin said with a rather stern voice, though it didn't sound to different from his normal voice.

"N-No problem bud, what the hell did the guy do?" One of the boys asked as he pointed to the fifth or sixth floor of a set of apartments.

"We just need to ask him some questions, have you been with him the past few days?" Pheonix gave a visible smile to show she meant no harm if they were relaxed. The boy talking to her, though hanging out in such a terrible place, with terrible friends seemed nice enough.

"yeah we've been hanging out, him and his girlfriend seemed to be having problems lately...From what he say's she's a total bitch, but Cassidy ain't like that." the boy said with an unknowing shrug. "Told him if he was having such hard times with her to just break up. But then..."

"then what?" Pheonix urged mildly, feeling intrigued by this tidbit of info.

"Well he got sorta huffy, said that "It ain't that easy, you'd know if you didn't suck so bad." it kinda bummed me out, but hey, If there's ever an asshole it's Jason for sure. By the way, my names Devon." The way the Devon spoke it was clear he thought highly of his friend, but his friend was still a bad guy.

"Please come by the station?" Pheonix asked with a batting of her eyelashes. "we could really use your help figuring out who murdered his girlfriend, any friends and people he knows can be of help." she explained.

"Someone killed Cassidy?" Devon's expression changed to horror, then a really hurt look. "She was so...nice though. Who the fuck did it?" he blurted out with a crack in his voice. if he were any more feminine, Pheonix swore he'd grow a pair of tits right there.

"Were going to find who did this, but what number apartment does Jason live in again?"

"Five hundred and six, Thanks dude, please just...make sure she gets some kind of justice." he said before grabbing his skateboard and leaving with tears in his eyes. As been suggested, Devon headed for the police station to continue with the questions.

"So what kind of nut job do you suppose were dealing with here?" Fin asked as they cleared the last flight of stairs to the dreaded 506 door.

Pheonix didn't reply with any words, instead she simply placed her hand on her gun, ready to shoot at a second's notice as her partner knocked on the door.

There was a long pause before Jason answered the door, peeking through the crack he suddenly made a bolt away from the door.

"Fucker's gonna make a run for it." Fin growled as Pheonix pushed the door open. The door flying open made a loud thunk as it hit the wall, the female officer rushing in with gun in hand. "Don't move asshole!" she hissed, pointing the gun at the shaggy haired teen who at this point froze and raised his hands in the air defensively. "Hey man whatever you're bustin me for I didn't do shit." Both Fin and Pheonix knew this was the biggest bullshit in the history of assholes. There were enough things on his coffee table alone that would give him a good five years in jail for. "Uh huh sure, what do you know about your girlfriend getting shot then?" Fin asked as he crossed his arms and gave an unpleased look. He couldn't trust this guy, for so many reasons. Giving a shocked gasp, Jason looked at fin with surprise. "what do you mean! what's wrong with Cassidy?" he asked, his voice instead of his friends getting lower and quiet he seemed almost angry that she were hurt, rather than concerned.

"Your girlfriend is still in surgery for getting her chest rearranged by some assholes bullets, you're coming down to the precinct to help us figure out who." Fin's voice had no compassion in it whatsoever for this wanna be thug.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever is she okay? when can I see her?" he asked, feeling cold steel hit his wrists as he was hand cuffed and dragged down the hallway.

Between Fin yelling at Jason, and Jason trying to threaten Fin, Pheonix had called the precinct to get some cops in his apartment for a full search of the place, knowing it would be needed evidence for further investigation.


End file.
